My History
by AusterBTR
Summary: James ha amado a Dustin por largo tiempo. Sin embargo jamás ha sido correspondido. Ahora James conoce a un chico: Carlos. ¿A caso Carlos le hará olvidar a Dustin?


Aquí Auster . Con una historia muy especial... Quizá algún día se den cuenta por qué. Se las dejo, está planeada corta… y en verdad es bastante corta. Espero y les guste.

**My history…**

Chapter 1

James se prepara junto con Logan. Esta noche es especial, aunque ellos aún no lo saben. Se peina cuidadosamente frente al espejo, tratando de verse perfecto

¿Para quién? Perfecto para un muy viejo amor…Dustin.

Sin embargo sabe que algo lo hará **imperfecto** por el resto de su vida. Observa sus muñecas…ve tristemente las marcas que el pasado le ha dejado, y no solo en las muñecas, en los brazos por completo. Trata de ocultarlas con maquillaje pero no sirve de nada seguirán ahí por siempre y no solo en sus brazos sino también muy dentro de sí mismo.

Logan pone una mano donde la triste mirada de James esta clavada. Él sonríe y abraza a Logan, él siempre ha estado en sus peores momentos aun llevando tan poco de conocerse. Podía de verdad considerarlo su **mejor amigo. **

Estando listos se ponen en marcha hacia el concierto urbano en el que se encuentra el viejo amor de James.

Lleba secretamente **enamorado** de él tres años, de los cuales apenas y lleva uno hablándole. James siempre había sido muy tímido y se limitaba (además de que le bastaba) con solo observarlo de lejos con su novio (porque sin saberlo cuando James se enamoró de Dustin este ya tenía un novio y uno verdaderamente guapo), verlo pasar por la calle o ver su Facebook. Poco a poco después de empezar a hablar con él (solo por chat), se volvió una gran obsesión y la fantasía de verlo en persona (no solo de lejos como estaba tan acostumbrado) lo carcomía. Por eso el día que Dustin lo invitó para verlo tocar junto con su banda aceptó enseguida.

Bajan ambos del auto y entran al local.

"**El Real Rock" **puede leerse en letras grandes.

James tiembla ya que Dustin llegará en cualquier momento. Lo busca por todos lados y no lo encuentra. Al ver tan impaciente a James, Logan toma su mano"-Llegará-"dice para calmarlo.

Una banda, antes que la de Dustin, se presenta y comienza a tocar. "¿Dónde estás? Vine solo por ti y no estás aquí. Es la primera vez que… Podré hablarte de tan cerca… y no estás aquí." Piensa James.

Voltea a la banda de nuevo. Son chicos muy guapos y talentosos. El baterista le resulta especialmente atractivo. Siente una mano en su hombro y al voltear ve a Logan apuntando hacia la entrada…se encuentra a Dustin entrando por la puerta. Se voltea rápido y sigue observando a la otra banda. Sus nervios crecen, el tiempo se vuelve lento y su corazón se acelera.

La presentación ha terminado, los chicos de la banda desconocida avanzan hacia donde se encuentran James y Logan. Sin darse cuenta están justo donde esa banda tiene las fundas y estuches de sus instrumentos. Logan toca de nuevo el hombro de James y dice:

-¿Nos tomamos una foto con el baterista?

James sonríe.

-Claro.

El chico de la batería se acerca.

-Oye, él quiere tomarse una foto contigo.

Dice Logan, apuntando a James.

-Yo…eh.

Tartamudea James sorprendido.

-Claro.

Contesta amigablemente el baterista.

Se toman la foto. James agradece y el chico de la batería se va. Él y Logan se mueven hacia otro lado para no estorbarles.

Se da cuenta, perdió de vista a Dustin. Anuncian a la próxima banda y James voltea. Ve a Dustin, quien entra perfecto, justo como lo imaginó. Lo fotografía y lo observa… es lo que él siempre quiso. Mientras él está en el escenario James se olvida de todo y todos.

Al final James se encuentra con miedo y emoción. Se acerca (**por primera vez**) a Dustin, tiembla y su corazón va rápido. Aprieta su brazo izquierdo (él más marcado por las **cicatrices**) con el derecho, ambos brazos están tapados por su playera de manga larga color negro. Sigue avanzando hasta estar frente a Dustin.

-Emm…Hola.

Dice temeroso.

-¡HOLA! ¡JAMES!.

Dice Dustin emocionado y lo abraza. James se ruboriza.

-¿Qué te pareció? WOA… es genial al fin conocerte.

Pregunta y afirma a la vez Dustin.

-G…Genial. Oye ya debo irme pero… antes ¿qué tal una foto?

James no pierde oportunidad para obtener su precioso **recuerdo** de esa noche inolvidable.

-Claro… - Dustin voltea detrás de él. - Espérame – le dice a su guapísimo novio. – me tomaré una foto con él.

James se puso aún más rojo y, sin que fuera la intención de Dustin, se sintió también algo **especial.**

Se toman la foto, sola una y eso basta para que James sienta que es el mejor día de su vida. Se despiden aunque James no quiere irse.

Platica, ya en casa, con Logan sobre lo genial que fue. Logan investiga en la computadora sobre la banda del baterista atractivo. Encuentran el Facebook de ese chico y de los otros integrantes también.

**Pasan los días. **

-¿Te han aceptado todos?

Pregunta Logan en la escuela durante el receso.

-Solo falta Carlos.

Contesta James.

-¿Es el guitarrista?

Dice Logan y come de su almuerzo.

-Si…- responde James mientras una brisa despeina su cabello.- …Carlos.

James mira fijo el cielo. Ni siquiera imagina lo que Carlos llegará a significar.


End file.
